detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 47: RAIN MAN
Anterior Ending---------------------------------Siguiente Ending Rain Man es el cuadragésimo séptimo ending de la serie que comienza desde el episodio 737 y acaba en el episodio 749. Sinopsis thumb|left|200px|El comienzo del ending con una gota de lluvia.Al principio aparece una gota de lluvia que cae en el piso. Después se ve el cielo lleno de nubes grises, y de a poco comienzan a caer gotas hasta que se puede ver una lluvia. thumb|left|160px|Ran bajo la lluvia con su paraguas amarillo.Después de eso hay personas vestidas de gris en el lado izquierdo con paraguas del mismo color. Ran Mouri está del lado derecho vestida con un camisón rosa y usando un paraguas amarillo. La gente de a poco se mueve pero Ran permanece en su lugar. Se ve un primer plano de la cara de Ran, quien parpadea y levanta la cabeza.thumb|right|180px|La cara pensativa de Ran bajo el paraguas. Pasan escenas del episodio que se acaba de ver. Las imágenes están en cuadro, y el fondo es la misma imagen en tonos grises-azulados. Sobre el fondo hay unas gotas de la lluvia. thumb|left|180px|Ran y Shinichi cuando eran niños corriendo bajo la lluvia con sus bolsos.Aparecen Ran y Shinichi Kudo de pequeños corriendo bajo la lluvia de frente, cubriendo sus cabezas con sus bolsos. Después vuelven a aparecer pero de espaldas, luego de frente sonriendo y luego Shinichi mira hacia arriba. Ran le ofrece un paraguas rojo, pero Shinichi se aleja sin tomarlo. Vuelve a aparecer Ran de adolescente con su paraguas en medio de la gente, y la vista empieza a girar alrededor de ella. En un momento otra vez sale Ran de pequeña. Ahora está Shinichi bajo un paraguas, y tiene unos 13-14 años. Detrás de él, lo está mirando Ran y habla de él con una chica que está con ella. Luego Ran está bajo otro paraguas y detrás de ella, Shinichi la mira contento. Ya con sus edades actuales, se ve a Shinichi tirado en el suelo durante un partido de fútbol, y en el fondo están Ran y Sonoko Suzuki mirándolo bajo sus paraguas. Sentados en la calle, Shinichi le ofrece su paraguas a Ran con un gesto de resignación.thumb|right|160px|Shinichi bajo la lluvia en su partido de fútbol. Ran de nuevo está bajo su paraguas amarillo en medio de la gente, que sigue caminando. Ran mira hacia el cielo y se la ve desde arriba. Finalmente ella queda allí abajo y a sus costados se ven a Shinichi y a Conan Edogawa. Video thumb|378x378px|left Letra |-|Original = Fui ni furi dasu Haru no owari tsugeru ame Isogu machikado de kimi wo mitsuketanda (ame ga sukina no hitotsu kasa ni kakurete daremo kinisezu zutto yori soeru kara) Ame furu machi de kimi to deatte Ame furu machi de kimi wo ushinatta Aitakute aenakute afure dasu namida no ame Kaeritai modorenai tooi ni hi wo omoi de Nureru mama tachi tsukusu (kono) machikado de Kono KOKORO wa Mada kimi no koto sagashiteiru Kimi ga suki datta aoi ajisai no hana Ame ni utaterete saite furueteiruyo Dare ka no kaeri wo matsu you ni Hitori bocchi no kasa no ura ni wa Kimi ga kaita manten no hoshizora no hi ga motto suki ni naru you ni te Yasashiku hohoenda ano hi no kimi Aitakute aenakute afure dasu namida no ame Kaeritai modorenai tooi ni hi wo omoi de Nureru mama tachi tsukusu kono machikado de kono KOKORO wa Mada kimi wo... Itsu no hi ka kono ame ga yamu toki mo kiru no darou Itsu no hi ka kono kizu mo uke irete yuku no darou Nureru mama aruki dasu machikado de kono KOKORO ni Sotto ame ga furi tsuzuku Sotto ame ga furi tsuzuku |-|Inglés = As the sudden rain marking the end of spring poured down I found you on a hurried street corner "You know, I like the rain. Hidden by the shade of an umbrella, We can be close, and stay close, and no one will ever mind..." This rainy town is where I found you This rainy town is where I lost you I want to be with you, but I can't be with you, now the rain that pours down is my tears I want to go back, but I can't go back to the memory of that day so long ago As I stand here drenched on the same street corner My heart's still looking for you... |-|Español = Mientras la repentina lluvia marcando el fin de la primavera caía Te encontré en una concurrida esquina "Tú sabes, me gusta la lluvia. Oculto por la sombra de un paraguas Podemos estar cerca, y quedarnos cerca, y nunca a nadie le importará..." Esta ciudad lluviosa es donde te encontré Esta ciudad lluviosa es donde te perdí Quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo estar contigo, ahora la lluvia que cae son mis lágrimas Quiero regresar, pero no puedo regresar al recuerdo de aquel día de hace tanto tiempo Mientras estoy aquí parado empapado en la misma esquina Mi corazón aún te busca... Categoría:Endings